wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impact of Dragon Age 2 on Warden's Vigil
Dragon Age 2 adds and expands on the story of Dragon Age: Origins, providing additional information about Thedas and further development of conflicts and issues only hinted at in the first game. With the release of the game, the moderating staff needed to identify what information and elements could be incorporated into Warden's Vigil. Because of the differences in timelines and events, not everything will fit. Here is a rundown of the decisions we've made. What Will Not Be Included Qunari The Qunari will continue to be an unplayable race for WV. This decision was made in light of the additional exposure to this race in Dragon Age 2 and the illustration of the utter alienness of them. Somniari (Fade Dreamers) Somniari, mages who can manipulate the dreams of others, will not be a playable option for mages on WV. This type of mage is too powerful for a roleplay environment such as ours. Lyrium-infused Bodies Lyrium infusion, like what we see in Fenris, will not be allowed on WV. People who have had this procedure are extremely rare and highly valued. The chances of another such slave escaping his masters is so slim as to be impossible. The Destruction of Lothering We have established in WV that Lothering was rebuilt in the year following the Blight, and although tensions are high in the region due to hardship, the village is habitable. What Will Be Included Some of the Events in Game We have decided to include some of the Canon events from Dragon Age 2 at this time. Since we have not reached the year of conclusion of that game on the boards, we have made a short list of events that did happen, as well as noting what canons did not show up in Kirkwall on our timeline. *Bethany and Carver both survive and go to Kirkwall *Carver later joins the Wardens after encountering Darkspawn on Sundermount with his siblings, and returns to Ferelden. *The Qunari never land in Kirkwall. Isabela's ship and her subsequent storyline in DA2 does not exist. She can however be seen on occasion making port in Kirkwall. *Anders never went to Kirkwall, and has remained in Ferelden as a part of the Grey Wardens. *The expedition to the Deep Roads occurs in 9:31 Justinian *Bartrand takes the idol and locks Hawke and her companions in the Thaig. *It takes Hawke and her companions approximately a month to get out of the Deep Roads *Bartrand does not sell the idol to Meredith and disappears. Suspected dead and the idol lost. *The current timeline places Kirkwall in Act II. *Cullen is currently not in Kirkwall but that can change if a person takes him on. *Other events from DA2 may or may not show up as play continues. Mage Lore *'Rite of Tranquility:' According to information revealed in Dragon Age 2, it is against Chantry law to enforce tranquility on a mage who has passed his or her Harrowing. This will be an element that we continue to hint at, and will be making an appearance in future plots. *'Unrest:' Mage unrest is a very real aspect that we have already hinted at on WV through Wynne's discussions with Aedan and Alistair. This will be an element that we continue to hint at, though we will not be pursuing any major demonstrations of this unrest for the foreseeable future. Templars It is obvious in Dragon Age 2 that templars may marry (as evidenced by Wesley and Aveline). We have incorporated this new information into our lore already with the article The Templar Order of Warden's Vigil. Enhanced Appearance of Non-Human Races In Dragon Age 2, the non-human races are highly recognizable as non-humans, more so than in the first game. We will incorporate these changes to make it clearer in players' minds that non-human races cannot be mistaken for humans. *Elven characteristics: **Very slender and willowy in appearance (in character creation, a BMI of "underweight" should be chosen) **Large eyes that appear over-sized for their face, and shinier than humans' **Large, pointed ears that extend past their hair *Qunari characteristics (for encountering NPC Qunari only): **Very large as compared to a human male **Small, pointed ears **Horns that protrude upward from their temples, the size of which depends on their role within the Qun and possibly their age Runes We have decided to allow the runes from DA2 to be included on the boards at this time. They are mostly for cosmetic value and to assist immersion in a magical world. They can have beneficial combat effects, but we wish to remind our players that our focus is interaction with others over combat. If these items are abused we will remove them from the board. Their abilities and restrictions will be outlined in another thread. Additional Elements We might not have captured everything from Dragon Age 2 with this article. Given the depth of the game, we probably didn't. Additional elements that come up will be addressed on an as-needed basis. If you have any questions about something that does not appear here, please PM the moderating staff or ask us in IRC. We will try to respond quickly, particularly on matters that have an immediate impact on roleplay. Category:Rules and Policies Category:WV-Specific History